as long as a word remains unspoken
by LastMelodya
Summary: Mereka bagai hipokrit yang mengumbar-umbar paradoksal padahal semuanya sudah jelas dan tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. [eremika, au, drabble]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Hajime Isayama**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo(s), conflictless, drabble.

* * *

 ** **as long as a word remains unspoken****

 **by LastMelodya**

* * *

 **.**

As long as a word remains unspoken,

you are it's master;

once you utter it,

you are it's slave

(Solomon Ibn Gabirol)

 **.**

Ia masih saja terjebak dalam distorsi perasaannya sendiri.

Tapi, ketika pada akhirnya ia melihat Mikasa Ackerman sedang berciuman mesra dengan temannya yang lain **—** Levi, proteksi perasaan itu membuncah seolah meledak. Ia menarik Mikasa ketika malamnya gadis itu pulang ke apartemen mereka. Menyudutkannya di bilik kamar, menahan tubunya, dan meretas jarak hingga membuat oniks hitam Mikasa meredup awas.

"Lepas, Eren,"

Suaranya seperti bisikan yang sangat jauh dan sulit dijangkau, Eren tak melepaskan, semakin mencengkeram sebelah tangan Mikasa membuat gadis itu mulai meringis kecil. "Jauhi Levi."

Pada pertanyaan taksa itu, Mikasa melebarkan netra. Ia mengerutkan kening dan menatap Eren seolah lelaki itu baru saja bertanya hal-hal di luar nalar yang tak mampu ia jawab.

"Apa maumu?" Akhirnya tercetus. Mikasa masih menatap dan Eren masih menangkap tatapannya. _Emerald_ -nya tak sekalipun ingin menipiskan jarak itu, napasnya mulai terasa sesak, sebab keduanya merasa harus saling berbagi oksigen dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Eren ingin menjawab _tidak tahu_ atau _tidak ingin apa-apa_ atas pertanyaan gadis di hadapannya. Tapi, keirasionalitasannya bekerja lebih dahulu, membawa tubuhnya semakin mendekat dan membungkam pelan bibir tipis yang merah dan merekah milik Mikasa itu. Cengkeramannya melemah, bersamaan dengan jarak tubuh mereka yang merapat dan lumat-lumat kecil yang Eren berikan. Mikasa ingin meronta, namun lidah Eren yang menyentuh lidahnya memberi sengat elektris yang membuatnya mabuk teradiksi. Ia menyerah pada osilasi di rongga dadanya, animonya bersubtitusi menjadi absurditas dan rasionalitas serta irasionalitasnya berkejaran saling mendominasi.

Seharusnya ia menolak dan menghentikan ini, kepada sentuhan Eren yang semakin intim, juga desah-desah halus mereka yang semakin memabukkan. Mikasa tahu ini tak akan berhasil, sudah seharusnya ia berhenti karena tahu hari-hari esok yang akan ia dapatkan dari Eren hanyalah kebiasaan statis yang absolut serta relasi kasual yang tak berubah.

Tapi, dogmanya terdistraksi dengan ciuman ini.

* * *

Ketika esoknya Mikasa bangun dengan pakaian masih lengkap di seluruh tubuhnya, hal yang pertama ia lakukan adalah mendesah keras-keras.

Bibirnya kelu karena beberapa hal **—** bekas ciuman Eren yang begitu kuat serta kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu sudah tak lagi di sampingnya.

Seharusnya ia sudah menduga. Mungkin Eren sudah berangkat kerja, kembali pada realitas dan kasualitasnya yang tetap. Pada sahabat seusia hidupnya itu ia mengumpat dalam hati, mengapa rasanya masih sakit sekali padahal ia tahu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini.

Tak akan ada hal semacam romansa yang akan dipikirkan Eren ketimbang hal-hal krusial lain di antara berkas-berkas kerjanya itu. Tapi, akan selalu ada keprotektifan lelaki yang sudah bertahun-tahun hidup satu atap dengannya itu ketika suatu masa, ia menemukan dirinya sedang berbaur relasi romansa pada lelaki lain. Ia akan menjadi yang paling menentang, serupa antagonis yang selalu Mikasa benci. Kemudian ia akan membelai Mikasa dengan pelukan-pelukan hingga ciuman kuat, tanpa sekalipun mengatakan alasan atas dasar kelakuan yang dibuatnya tersebut.

Tanpa cinta, tanpa kata-kata.

Tapi, selalu ada rasa.

Dan pada seluruh rasa yang ia rasakan serta detak-detak hangat yang menguar dari rongga dadanya ketika ia bersama dengan Eren, pada semua itu, ia bertahan.

* * *

Mungkin, seharusnya tak seperti ini.

Dari segala relasi (yang mereka akui) platonik sebagai seorang sahabat tanpa hubungan romantik, seharusnya tak ada sengat-sengat gairah ketika tatapan mereka saling beradu, kulit mereka saling bersentuhan, dan pengecap mereka saling merasakan.

Seharusnya tak seperti ini.

Karena seberapa pun Mikasa menerima segala tindak tanduk tak menentu yang diberikan Eren untuknya, juga segala proteksi perasaan Eren yang selalu menguar ketika disulut orang ketiga-orang ketiga lainnya, mereka tak seharusnya seperti ini.

Tapi Mikasa terlalu takut untuk menuntut konstanitas, dan Eren terlalu angkuh untuk menyubtitusi relasi, sehingga keduanya sama-sama bertahan pada kesatuan keadaan yang menyesakkan dan stagnasi yang menyakitkan. Jika ditelisik lebih jauh, sebenarnya, mereka telah berada dalam kesepahaman yang implisit, namun, terlalu ringkih untuk mengambil risiko dalam mengubah relasi ini.

Mereka hanya terlalu demagogis, bagai hipokrit yang mengumbar-umbar paradoksal padahal semuanya sudah jelas dan tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Dan pada akhirnya, biarlah seperti ini saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **end.**

* * *

 **a/n:** my first fanfic on this fandom so … hello there :) salam kenal dan semoga saya nggak dianggap menyampah dengan fic ini, ya :'D I love Mikasa Ackerman, that's why saya ingin menulis sesuatu tentangnya.

Concrit and review are welcomed :)

 **LastMelodya**


End file.
